Fear
by Doctor Dad
Summary: A bunch of one shots of Doctor Carlisle treating his children's injuries. Please make suggestions of injuries, and who got injured, and yes, you can request a person that already has a chapter. Rated T just in case.
1. Emmett

**_A bunch of one shots of Doctor Carlisle treating his children's injuries. Please make suggestions of injuries, and who got injured, and yes, you can request a person that already has a chapter._**

My name is Carlisle Cullen. I have 5 children, 3 boys, and 2 girls. Emmett is 8 years old, Edward and Rosalie are 7 year olds, Jasper and Alice are 6 year olds. I am a doctor, which are also what my children fear the most.

Emmett's POV  
I was climbing the biggest tree in the backyard. It was huge, I'm halfway up! I took another step and the branch broke.

"Ah!" I screamed as my body hit a bunch of branches and rushed towards the ground. I put my hands in front of me to catch myself, but I heard a crack as I landed with a, "oomph".

I was a little far from the house, I had a big backyard. I looked at my arm and cried silently. It was broken! Zach, my best friend, broke his arm and said that the doctor had to put it back into place. He said he cried alot because it hurt more than a shot! A shot! I hate shots, they hurt! The worst part was he said Daddy was his doctor! Also, he gave him a shot before and after fixing it! Well the after was stitches, but still! I gulped and wiped my eyes.

I slid my arm out of its sleeve and into my shirt, then headed back inside. I closed the door quietly and turned around. Daddy was home, my eyes widened, "Daddy, what're you doing here? I thought you were at work?".

"I have the rest of the day off, the person I was filling in for was able to return early" Daddy stared at me , "are you ok?".

"Y-yeah" I stuttered, "o-of course I'm ok, w-why wouldn't I be. Actually, I-I'm better than ok, I-I'm perfect, better than ever".

Daddy's eyes narrowed and he stood up, I gulped. I stared down at my shirt, which is where he was looking at, and there was blood seeping through it. He slowly stepped closer and I backed up, each time he took a step closer I took a step back. My back hit the door and I ran up the stairs to my room. I locked the door and leaned against it, breathing hard. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. I jumped up and shrieked when the door budged, Daddy was knocking.

"Emmett, open the door" he said. I backed away from the door and shook my head.

"No" I choked out. I had just realized I was crying again.

The handle turned and my eyes widened in absolute fear. Daddy peaked inside, then opened the door all the way. There was a key in the doorknob, I looked at Daddy. He got closer, "Emmett, what's wrong".

"No!" I choked out again, "Stay away from me!".

He kneeled down, but kept his distance, "Emmett, I need you to calm down, please, breathe".

I couldn't breath. I can't breathe! "Daddy" I whimpered.

"Hey, shh, relax, its ok, you're ok, breathe baby, just breathe" Daddy scooted closer and reached a hand out. I grabbed it with my good hand. He pulled me to his chest and whispered sweet nothings in my ear.

I felt my heart slowing down, back to a normal pace. I sighed in relief, when I could breathe again. Daddy backed up and wiped my tears.

"I love you" he kissed my nose.

"I love you too, Daddy" I smiled.

"Follow me" he grabbed my hand, led me out the room, and down the hall. I looked up at him, curiously, and he smiled down at me. He opened the door and led me inside. I looked around the room and whimpered, "hey, hey, its ok".

Daddy picked me up and sat me on the medical bed. He turned his back to me and put things on a tray. He rolled it over to me and I ran for the door, there was a lot of bad stuff on that tray. Daddy caught me from around my waist, "let go!".

Daddy picked me up and carried me back to the bed. He tried to put me back on it, but I wouldn't let go. He sighed and sat on the bed. He placed me on his lap and whispered, "I'm right here baby, let go, I've got ya".

I let go and leaned against his chest. My arm was hurting so bad, "Daddy, my arm hurts".

"Let me see" he said, "I can make it feel better, promise".

I gave him my arm and he started cleaning it, but he blew on it so it didn't burn that much. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Ok baby, this is important, I need to put your arm back in place" Daddy said, my lip quivered, and I struggled to get out of his grip.

"Let me go" I sobbed, "please".

"Oh, my poor baby, hush now, you know I wouldn't hurt you" Daddy said, wiping my tears.

"Liar!" I yelled, "You set Zach's arm and he told me it hurt a lot that he cried, he- he even said that you said you'd be careful" I started breathing harder.

"Do you want Mommy to come in here" Daddy ran a comforting hand through my hair.

"No!" I screamed loudly, "He told me that you made his mom hold him and and and" I couldn't breathe again.

"Sweetheart, you're hyperventalating, please calm down, Mommy doesn't have to come in here, its just me and you, ok?" Daddy said. I brought my knees to my chest and hugged them close. Daddy put my head inbetween my legs and I watched tears fall and drip onto the paper under me.

When I could breathe normally again, I put my legs back hanging over the edge of the bed and looked at Daddy. He smiled and sat next to me. He sat me on his lap and reached for a shot that was on the tray. My eyes widened and Daddy rubbed my chest, comfortingly.

I whimpered as he brought it closer, "Daddy, stop it, your scaring me".

Daddy smiled sadly at me, "its ok, just look away, it won't hurt, I promise".

"Yes it will" I whimpered, again.

"Have I ever broke my promises" he asked and I shook my head.

"No" I said.

"Ok then, just relax, and look away" Daddy smiled, I looked away and close my eyes tight.

"Ow" I yelped, when I felt the needle poke me. After a few seconds, I felt Daddy take the shot out, and sighed in relief.

Daddy grabbed my arm with two hands and my head snapped to look at him, "relax, I just need to put it back in place".

"No! Please, it doesn't hurt anymore, just leave it alone, please" I begged.

"It's just the medicine, that was in the shot, kicking in. Kiddo, look, I know it'll hurt, I won't lie about that, but can you be Daddy's brave little boy" Daddy asked and I nodded, sadly.

"That's a good boy" Daddy praised, kissing my forehead.

I gave him a small smile, "thanks Daddy", I love his praises.

"Anytime, baby, now close your eyes" Daddy said, I did what he told me to. I screamed and tears fell down my face as he snapped it into place.

"Ow~" I cried.

"Shh, I'm almost done" Daddy pulled me into a hug. I sobbed into his shoulder for a bit. He pulled back and wiped my tears, "I'm so sorry, baby, I promise I'm almost done, you're such a good boy".

Daddy kissed my forehead, "Daddy, please no, please, can we just do it later".

"I'm sorry, baby, but guess what" Daddy asked.

"What" I asked.

"You know the shot I gave you" I nodded, "it's so you don't feel this".

I tilted my head to the side, "really?".

"Yup, I promise, it might feel weird or uncomfortable, but it won't hurt" Daddy said.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise" Daddy said.

Daddy started stitching my cut and it didn't hurt! It didn't hurt! I smiled, "it doesn't hurt".

"Told you" Daddy said, smiling back. He finished stitching and wrapped my arm.

"Thank you, Daddy" I said, hugging him.

"You're welcome, baby, you can always come to me if you're hurt or one of your siblings are. Even if you're scared, it'll be okay, ok?" Daddy asked.

"Ok, Daddy" I nodded, "I love you".

"I love you too, Baby".

 ** _Won't update in a while, this took me forever to right, but request in the reviews if you want a specific thing to happen to a specific someone, not Bella, I know people love her, but please no Bella for this story. I'll still update I swear, but I need requests, and it'll take time_**.


	2. Alice and Jasper

**_Alice and Jasper_**

 ** _Jasper POV_**  
I giggled as I ran after Alice, we were playing tag. I slipped and hit my head on the hard floor, "ah!".

"Jasper!" Alice yelled and look at me as she continued to run.

"Alice!" I screamed as she ran right into the corner of the table. She was bleeding and crying. I stood up and got really dizzy. I shook my head and ran to her, "Daddy!"

I screamed again, louder, "Daddy!" I hugged her close and saw Daddy run down the stairs.

"Jasper, sweetheart, what's wrong" Daddy kneeled down next to us and reached out for Alice, I held her tighter, "it's ok baby, just let me see, I won't hurt her" he wiped my tears and I just noticed I was crying. My cheeks burned, I didn't mean to cry in front of him. I slowly let go of Alice and she hugged Daddy as tight as she could. I wiped my tears as Daddy asked her, "baby girl, can I see your head".

I watched as Alice nodded and looked at me. I grabbed her hand and held it while Daddy looked at it. "Is she ok" I whispered and Daddy smiled at me. I felt better when I saw him smile, "she's okay sweetheart, nothing a Band-Aid won't fix."

I saw Alice relax, Daddy told us about stitches and staples once, and I think she was glad she didn't need them. I squeezed her hand, "I'm sorry Al".

I felt my eyes water and my head hurt more. Daddy pulled me into a hug and hugged both of us close, "its ok baby".

Daddy carried Alice to the bathroom and I followed them, still holding her hand. I watched as he dabbed away the blood with a towel, drenched in water, and he put a pink Band-Aid on it. I smiled as Alice smiled, "I'm glad you're ok, Al"

"Thank you, Jazzy" Alice said, as Daddy kissed the Band-Aid.

My eyes felt heavy, "Daddy, I'm tired, can I go to sleep" I didn't think telling him my head hurt was important, so I didn't say anything.

"Of course, sweetheart" Daddy kissed my forehead. I then walked up the stairs and to my room. I was about to crawl onto my bed, when I heard Daddy yell, "Jasper!"

I heard running and blinked, confusingly, at my open doorway. Daddy ran into my room and picked me up. I whined, the sudden movement hurt my head, "Daddy".

"Jasper, baby, why didn't you tell me you hit your head when I was fixing Alice's cut" Daddy hugged me.

"It only hurts a little" I said, yawning. I laid my head on Daddy's shoulder, looking at his neck, and my eyes slowly started to close.

"Jasper, baby, please keep your eyes open" Daddy begged. I opened my eyes, it was a little harder, but I did it.

"I'm tired, Daddy, I'm sorry, I can't" I whispered, looking into his eyes.

"Can you stay awake, just a little bit, ok baby?" Daddy said, I nodded, tiredly, I watched as he carried me out of my room.

He carried me into his office and laid me on the bed. I watched him grab this and that, till he brought everything to me. "Daddy" I whispered.

"Shhh, don't talk baby, I got you, just stay awake" Daddy said. I nodded and he grabbed a… penlight… I think that's what it's called. Daddy cupped my cheek and turned it on. I closed my eyes tightly, "no, no baby, I need you to open your eyes, please, I'll be quick".

"Promise" I whispered, closing my eyes this hard was hurting my head more, and I couldn't do it for long.

"Promise" Daddy said, I opened my eyes and it took his only a few seconds before the light was gone, "ok, baby, you can sleep now" I fell asleep a few seconds after.

When I woke up, my breath hitched, I started freaking out and there was a noise that kept getting louder and louder. It wasn't what scared me, there was a needle in my arm! It was in me! "Ahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed, I pulled it out, crying harder.

"Jasper!" Daddy yelled, I curled up on the bed and cried. "Shh, baby, it's ok, I'm here, shh I'm here" he closed the heart monitor and took the finger thing off. He picked me up and cradled me to his chest.

"D-Daddy w-why" I cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I didn't know you'd wake up so soon. I'm sorry baby, I know you don't like needles, but sweetheart, you can't take them out yourself, shh, shh I got you" Daddy kissed my head.

I sniffled and wiped my eyes, "ah!" I yelled, my arm's bleeding. "Daddy" I whined.

"It's ok Jazzy, I'll clean it, and put a bandaid on it. All better, ok?" Daddy asked.

I nodded and shoved my arm at him. Daddy kissed my bicep and poured something on a cotton ball, "no! No no no! Daddy! Please no!"

Daddy kissed my head, "shh, it's ok, I'll be fast."

I nodded and closed my eyes tightly, "hurry".

I was about to yell when it burned, but Daddy blew on it before I could. I opened my eyes and smiled, "thank you Daddy".

"You're welcome, Jasper" Daddy said, putting a bandaid on it, "but I want you to stay in this bed and to try and sleep some more"

"Ok Daddy" I yawned, touching my booboo, I gasped.

"Oh baby, it's ok, I stapled it when you were asleep, I didn't hurt you" Daddy said, moving my hand.

"I trust you Daddy, it just scared me" I whispered

"Goodnight baby" Daddy tucked me in.

"Goodnight Daddy"

 ** _Please review! No review = no chapter! Just request one of them, or Esme, and I'll make it happen, request the injury if you want_**


End file.
